


A New Beginning

by Gay_Turtles



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corrupted Steven Universe, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Mini Fic, One Shot, The lapidot is mostly platonic, but you can interpret it however you want, corrupted!steven, this was just a shit idea I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Turtles/pseuds/Gay_Turtles
Summary: So uhh... y e a h. Corrupted Steven found his way over to the barn, and Lapis and peridot have to deal with it. This was just an idea I had at like midnight. Turquoise is the gem name I gave Lapidot. (I didn’t want to use the ship name.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A New Beginning

_Turquoise._ Clinging to it, she knew the name was the only thing she had. 

The dust cloud settled, revealing a large pink... thing. Her hands raised placatingly. {the water. Use the water} Turquoise’s eyebrow quirked up, but she followed the instruction.

A mass of liquid lifted from an indent in the ground, next to a large, red shack, in poor condition. [the barn] 

{[Steven]} That was this gem’s name. Turquoise knew that she had to help him, at least, that’s what the voices told her. “Steven. It’s ok. Calm down.” The large being blinked, his head cocking to the side.

The voices told her what to do. How to help him. She carefully stepped forward, and engulfed him in a hug, despite how he towered over her. Turquoise buried her head into him, tears forming. He couldn’t be gone. He couldn’t. The water fell to the ground, forgotten. 

”Mrrow?” Steven started. Turquoise looked into his eyes. He stared right back, she didn’t miss how his face seemed to recognize the concern.

A soft teal glow engulfed the clearing. A high pitched voice rang out. “Steven! Oh there you are! Wait. Who are you?”

[Pearl] that was this gem’s name. Turquoise knew her time was over. She closed her eyes once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment who you think the different brackets represent, if you want this to be a story, or if you want to point out a grammar mistake!


End file.
